<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Magically Sweet Competition by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032870">A Magically Sweet Competition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizarding World AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gingerbread house competition, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, M/M, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, gingerbread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gathers together for a fun gingerbread house competition before winter break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Allison/Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Jesse/James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children), Mariana García &amp; Tenn, Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Nurgul/Gabe (Walking Dead: Ties That Bind), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata &amp; Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizarding World AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Magically Sweet Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Linnea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You excited?” Sophie's bright voice drew Violet’s attention away from Prisha and over to the redhead who sat at a table donned in yellow and black colors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess,” Violet gave a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it will be fun, all of us participating in a gingerbread competition.” Prisha’s thumb brushed over the top of Violet’s thumb. That made the blonde’s heart skip a beat as she smiled over towards her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better get ready, Soph. Ravenclaw is going to take it this year,” Renata smiled over at her best friend who was busy talking with Omar about a spell that could mimic the effects of the grand hallway so she could use it in the Hufflepuff dorms. Renata sat comfortably on Minnie’s lap who had turned into a blushing mess and was trying to count the candy that was on Gryffindor’s table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got that right,” Louis strolled forward hand in hand with Clementine through the doorway that had appeared in the brick wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t count Gryffindor out,” Clementine smiled up competitively at her boyfriend who was about to speak up when another voice appeared right outside the room of requirement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah! Gryffindor’s gonna kick ass!” Mitch leaned on the brick wall while Willy ran forward with Allison under the space his older brother had created.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here!” Willy declared proudly. “I brought Alllie too!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Allison gave a short nod before taking a seat along the wall with Willy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Hufflepuff has this in the bag,” Mariana strode forward with a confident smile. Gabe and Nurgul were walking beside her, their fingers intertwined as they whispered towards each other. Mitch scoffed and opened his mouth when Marlon ran forward, a bead of sweat running down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry, sorry. The Quidditch team meeting ran late.” Marlon’s eyes brightened when he saw Sophie and immediately made his way over to spend some time with her before the competition began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sure make you put in the work, especially considering its nearly Christmas break,” Aasim appeared through the doorway walking side by side with Tenn who he had run into on the way to the room of requirement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They want to make sure we’re in shape for when Quidditch starts up again,” Violet stated simply. Prisha’s expression looked more concerned. She always got that way whenever the sport was brought up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else are we waiting for?” Louis leaned back in his seat at the Ravenclaw table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bunch of Hufflepuffs and Jesse. I think that's it.” Mitch moved over towards the Gryffindor table with his hands shoved in his robe pockets. Everyone moved around and began to sit round their house table besides a few of the couples who wanted to spend some more time together before having to go off to their separate tables. The wall had returned to normal, the bricks moving piece by piece until the entrance was covered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes the brick began to move again and revealed Brody and Ruby who were holding bags upon bags of candy they had secretly bought in Hogsmeade. Mitch ran over and instantly helped his girlfriend with her bag, stealing a quick kiss. His romantic gesture made Brody blush as she brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eye. Ruby locked eyes with Aasim who blushed before waving at his girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie let out an impressed whistle as her friends placed the different bags of candy onto the table in the middle. “That’s quite the stash you snuck in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nerve-wracking,” Brody let out a shaky breath before a small smile covered her face. “But also really fun, right, Ruby?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked over at her best friend and gave a warm smile. “That’s right. Usually I don’t condone sneaking off school property but seeing this is the last time all of us will be here during the winter time I thought I’d made an exception.” Ruby’s words dampened the mood in the room for a split second. Everyone knew she was right. Most of the students went home to their families during Christmas break. Only a few like Violet, Louis and Marlon would be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays besides Prisha who had also decided to stay behind this year. She seemed rather happy about the decision, almost as much as Violet although the blonde was more subtle about it than her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s James and Jesse,” Louis pointed through the open brick wall and towards the couple that was casually walking hand in hand towards the room. They were completely lost in their conversation as they strolled without a care in the world besides each other. Slowly James lifted up Jesse’s hand and placed a gentle, loving kiss on it. It made the Gryffindor’s heart pitter patter as he smiled over warmly at his boyfriend. After a minute the pair entered the room, refusing to let go off each other’s hands until they needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, hope we didn’t keep you waiting too long,” James gave a gentle smile at his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Clementine responded and snuck a piece of candy, tossing it in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In fact, your timing is perfect,” Louis got up from his spot and moseyed over to the center of the room with a dramatic turn, his Ravenclaw robes fluttering in the wind as he flashed an excited grin. “Welcome to what is sure to be the first in a long-lasting tradition of friendly gingerbread house-making competition!” He shot up his hands and was met with mixed reactions. Some like Willy and Renata clapped enthusiastically while others merely got up from their spots to join their respective tables. “Now before we start, we need to clear up who’s on some teams. Allie-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allison,” The Syltherin corrected with a blank expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As the lone Syltherin here, you will be joining the greatest house: Ravenclaw!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoo! We get Allie on our side!” Renata swung an arm around Allison who gave a faint smile at her friend’s enthusiasm before returning to her neutral expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And as for the Hufflepuffs since you’re such a huge, lovable group of badgers we must, sadly, split you into two teams.” Louis wiped away a mock tear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That seems fair,” Sophie nodded along and leaned back in her chair. “We do have a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The numbers are still skewed,” Prisha shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Aasim had a small frown on his face. “Ravenclaw seems to have the least amount of participants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re the smartest house at Hogwarts, right?” Clementine had a smug expression on her lips. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Aasim nodded in agreement with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my darling,” Louis gave a playful wink over to Clementine who blushed slightly at the gesture. “Now back to who’s on which Hufflepuff team.” Louis cleared his throat. “I will choose at random. Hmmmmmm,” Louis’ fingers waved around wildly. “Sophie, Tenn, Mariana, Gabe and Nurgul.” Gabe and Mariana fist bumped before he and Nurgul shared a smile, clearly happy with that decision. Sophie and Tenn high fived and Louis’ smile grew as he continued to talk. “Which means James, Ruby, Brody, Violet, and Omar make up the other team of Hufflepuffs!” Everyone seemed happy with the teams and soon the groups were at their respective tables and ready to start the competition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rules are simple,” Louis called out from the Ravenclaw table. “We all will have two hours to work on the gingerbread houses. Magic is allowed and candy is appreciated. Once the time in this fancy ass hourglass is empty,” Louis motioned over towards the device which Renata displayed dramatically, “We will choose which is the most radical gingerbread house of all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded and chattered in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty then, my fellow Ravenclaw, start the timer!” Louis exclaimed loudly and Renata turned over the hourglass with her wand. As soon as the sand started to pour down the tube the different houses began their work. The first Hufflepuff table all started to discuss things while Tenn and Mariana worked to place the gingerbread pieces onto the cardboard house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we use these chocolates I got on the house?” Nurgul asked, holding up chocolates wrapped in bright blue and gold paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not!” Sophie smiled brightly over at her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! We could use it as the roofing,” Gabe bounced slightly in his seat then paused for a moment, deciding whether or not to speak up. “Can we, ummm, put sweet tarts on the gingerbread house too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan, boss!” Sophie gave a thumbs up over to her fellow Hufflepuff whose smile grew at those words. Within minutes Tenn and Mariana had gotten all the pieces of gingerbread up. The two best friends smiled and high fived in victory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job, you two,” Sophie ruffled Tenn’s hair and then proceeded to layer the gingerbread with icing for all the different types of candy. Every type of candy was valid and had a place on their gingerbread house. The team of Hufflepuffs laughed as they continued to focus first and foremost on getting as much candy as possible onto their house. But it was a double edged sword: while it made the gingerbread house extra tasty and colorful, the weight of the different candies was starting to affect the shape of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cheeseballs!” Sophie groaned as a wall slid down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay,” Mariana leaned forward and grabbed a gummy worm. “We can cover the gap with these.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That sounds like it’ll work,” Gabe helped his sister as they covered mistake after mistake. Meanwhile Nurgul and Tenn were spreading powdered sugar over the tinfoil to make it look like freshly fallen snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Nurgul’s eyes brightened when a thought entered her mind. “I have an idea!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenn glanced over and looked in awe as his friend used her fingers to make little indents in the snow, making it look like someone had walked towards the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, that’s really cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Nurgul smiled and brushed off the powdered sugar on her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it up, team,” Sophie continued to use the icing as glue to keep the house upright. “Hufflepuff’s gonna take it this year!” She sent a competitive smile over to the Gryffindor house. Minnie returned the smile while Marlon had a smug expression on his face as he opened another bag of candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Jesse and Marlon, if you could get started on putting the pieces of the house up then Minnie and I can work out the other details.” Clementine directed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meanwhile Willy and I are going to make this the most badass gingerbread in all of Hogwarts!” Mitch had a smirk on his face as he high-fived his younger brother. The two began to work with their magic to make a small bomb that would explode with a spell, covering the house in the colors of their Hogwarts house. While that was happening Clementine was instructing Jesse, Marlon and Minnie on the design based off their common room. Marlon and Minnie worked to make the smaller details with candy while Jesse and Clementine were making quick work of the bigger decorations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck!” Mitch’s voice drew his team’s attention just in time to see the candy paint bomb blow up in his and Willy’s faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willy laughed and began to lick the sweet paint off his face. “Look guys, Mitch and I made an outhouse too!” Willy gave a drumroll as Mitch flicked open the outhouse door, revealing a gingerbread man squatting over the hole in the outhouse. With a quick swipe of his wand Mitch activated the spell on the gingerbread man who dropped a brown jelly bean into the hole. Mitch and Willy laughed and looked over at the other Gryffindors. Some seemed to enjoy the humour like Marlon while others like Jesse returned to their work right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, shit like this is gonna win us the competition!” Mitch huffed and leaned back in chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Minnie reached forward to push some candy on the icing when a bag of Skittles fell off the table. “Shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” James caught the bag and handed it over to the Gryffindor with a gentle smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why we’re gonna win: cause you Hufflepuffs are too soft.” Mitch smiled over at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s called having manners,” Ruby crossed her arms with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, you just blew up an icing bomb in your face,” Brody looked over at her boyfriend with a teasing smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitch seemed to shut up at that. “Well…. I,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice shithole,” Violet nodded over to the outhouse as she worked with Omar to secure some candy to function as lights on the roof while James put a spell on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Mitch smiled proudly then turned back to his brother. “We should make a doghouse!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes!” Marlon’s eyes practically sparkled at that idea. With that the Gryffindor table continued to work diligently, albeit a bit chaotically on their gingerbread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would argue that using a base of three would make the most sense structurally for a gingerbread skyscraper,” Aasim gestured to the tinfoil base where the Ravenclaws had removed the house structure. If they were going to win this, they would do it by flaunting their brain power as much as they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why I’m the highest ranking amongst the Ravenclaws,” Prisha leaned forward and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Using a structure of four would give more support for all the candy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it would be shorter,” Aasim huffed angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it would be a more secure base,” Prisha rose to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I highly doubt that,” Aasim rose up from his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, it’s sure a good thing you made so much gingerbread,” Louis munched lazily on  a brick of it as he glanced over at Renata who seemed distracted, staring over in the direction of the Gryffindor table. “Renata?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hm?” She looked over at the dreadlocked boy. “Oh, yeah! I made plenty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sneaking a glimpse at Minnie?” Louis wagged his eyebrows playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Just like you’ve been doing with Clem!” Renata stated it simply; it seemed like nothing ever embarrassed her. But that sentence sure did make Louis a flustered mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Clem… looking respectfully,” Louis scratched the back of his head and glanced down. Renata chuckled and elbowed her friend. “I’m just teasing ya. Anyway, you see what happened over at the Gryffindor table? I wonder if it’s true that Hufflepuffs will pick up any candy we “accidentally” drop.” Renata did the air quotations which made Louis’ eyes grow large when he saw where this was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only one way to find out,” Louis tossed a bag of M&amp;Ms in his hands before dramatically dropping it by the closest Hufflepuff table. “Oops!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, Louis,” Brody paused in her decorating and handed over the bag of candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Bro.” Louis smiled and took the candy before turning towards Renata. “Seems legit so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time for my participation in the testy test.” Renata took a bag of gummy bears and chucked it directly at Sophie. The redhead caught the candy with ease, leaning back deeply in her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A free snack, Ren?” Sophie shook the gummy bears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take one and pass it back!” Renata instructed. Sophie gave a nod, tossing a gummy bear in her mouth then tossed it back, causing half of the contents to end up on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t waste our candy!” Prisha snapped over at Louis and Renata who gave short nods and waited for the others to continue to argue before continuing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to be part of the test?” Renata wiggled a pack of assorted candy in front of Allison. The Slytherin glanced at the bag before taking it and tossing it over to Willy, hitting him square in the back. The Gryffindor jumped slightly at the sudden attack but after looking over to see it was Allison his smile grew and he mouthed a thanks then snatched up the candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, good enough,” Louis shrugged and the Ravenclaws continued on with their shenanigans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I was thinking we put the gumdrops here to line up the walkway,” Brody gestured towards the display. “Then we make them change colors at random.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fine by me,” Violet placed the powdered sugar around the tinfoil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we have the jellybeans on the roof glow too?” James looked a bit nervous at his own suggestion but the warm smile on Ruby’s lips put his mind at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that's a grand idea, James.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second team of Hufflepuffs worked together with ease. Each of them offered up reasonable ideas and wishes for the gingerbread house, only pausing here and there to pick up the candy that Renata and Louis would purposely drop their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like our other table is having fun,” Omar noted, drawing his friends’ attention over to the other Hufflepuff table. Sophie was waving her wand this way and that while Gabe and Nurgul were working on lining the pavement completely, getting too lost in their conversation to make it a straight path. Tenn and Mariana were busy using colored icing to make cool designs on the very limited parts of the gingerbread that was still showing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if their house will be able to hold up all that candy,” Violet watched as Sophie held up a corner and urged her brother for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than how Ravenclaw is doing,” Brody nodded over at the Ravenclaw table where pure chaos was ensuing. Aasim and Prisha were still in a heated debate. Prisha had taken the initiative and had set up a base of four gingerbread bricks but that didn’t stop Aasim from striking back with his idea of what the base should be. The next part of the tower only had three pieces of gingerbread to support it. Louis and Renata hopped this way and that, sticking different types of candy and icing on the beginnings of the gingerbread skyscraper. They had grown too impatient with their friends’ arguing to wait for it to be finished. Allison quietly added on whatever the hell she wanted to as well, the faintest hint of a smile on her face while doing so. The second Hufflepuff team watched in silent awe as slowly but surely the Ravenclaw’s creation was falling over. But before it could the Ravenclaws noticed and the pair that had been arguing this whole time held it in place while the other three worked to pile whatever candy they could to make sure it didn’t fall over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks so cool!” Willy’s excited voice made them glance over at the Gryffindor’s house. It looked nice albeit a bit sloppy in areas here and there. A level chaos ran throughout the whole thing, the handiwork of the Gryffindor brothers. Clementine, Jesse and Minnie continued to work on the main house while Mitch and Willy worked on the next version of the candy bomb that would cover the gingerbread with pop rocks. Marlon was humming happily to himself while he made a dog house that he was rather proud of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s not spit away all our time,” Ruby’s words made her friends focus back on their own gingerbread house. The rest of the time flew by in a blurred chaotic mess for everyone besides the second Hufflepuff team. When the sand had run out, a happy chiming noise signalled that time was up and the teams all lifted up their hands and stepped away from their creations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, now it’s time to judge the different houses.” Louis declared. “Let us start with the masterpiece that is the Ravenclaw skyscraper!” His announcement made Renata do a wild spin and hold out her hands to display the work. It was a sloppy, ill-conceived building that was barely standing up. Icing was slathered around the base and all around as different candy and words covered the sides. With a wave of her wand, Renata made a few cracked corners sparkle while Louis’ wand magic made some lights flutter for a few seconds. Half of the team looked proud of their work while the other hid their faces in embarrassment. After some chattering the group of friends moved onto the first Hufflepuff’s team’s gingerbread house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get ready for the sweetest gingerbread house you’ll see at Hogwarts,” Sophie gazed at their creation with pride, the other team members looking happy as well at their creation which was completely covered roof to ground in different types of candy. Not a single inch of gingerbread was showing on the house. It was a sort of impressive feat that the structure was still standing at all. It seemed like they had been so focused on making sure every voice was heard regarding candy that they had forgotten to put any magic spells on it. After a few minutes of examining it the groups moved onto the Gryffindor house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We decided to base it off our common room,” Clementine explained with her hands on her hips. Each of the Gryffindors looked at it, clearly proud of their accomplishments when Mitch and WIlly jumped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get ready for the most kickass magic of all!” Mitch nodded towards his younger brother who exclaimed some incoherent spell that made the bomb explode. It covered the plain house with bright red and gold but that icing paint job was sloppy at best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can also make this guy take a shit,” Mitch opened the outhouse door which made the gingerbread man drop a brown jellybean. The magic tricks were met with mixed applause. Renata, Sophie and Louis seemed especially in awe at the magic tricks. After some talking, the groups moved towards the final house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it's a bit simple,” James warned with an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we put out hearts in souls into it,” Brody added and gave James a reassuring smile. Each of the members took turns activating the different spells. The first spell made the gumdrops along the walkway glow before they bounced around and switched spots. The second spell made the powdered snow swirl around and float in the air for a few seconds, making the third spell come to life as the gingerbread man spun around in the snow. The final two spells made the jelly beans glow different warm colors of green, reds, yellows and whites. All of the friends stared in disbelief at the magical gingerbread house the second Hufflepuff team had made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t think anyone will argue who the true winners are of the first annual gingerbread house-making competition. It’s... drumroll please,” Louis’ request was met by a sea of different drumrolls including his own. “The James, Brody, Ruby, Violet and Omar Hufflepuff team!” The announcement was met with loud cheering. Everyone gathered around the winning team and congratulated them before Renata asked the important question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now can we feast on the gingerbread houses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie let out an excited gasp and looked around with heightened anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not,” Clementine strode forward and took a gumdrop from the Gryffindor’s creation. That seemed to signal the others that it was okay. Soon everyone was digging into all the gingerbread houses except the winner’s one. Many of them thought it was too cute to destroy, at least for right now. Everyone laughed and filled their bellies with sugary goodness, enjoying the final day together before they had to go their separate ways for Christmas break.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>